This invention relates generally to lamp standard assemblies and particularly to a lamp assembly which is installed within the lamp standard from the lower portion of the lamp standard by means of an elongate stem which forms part of the lamp assembly.
Relatively tall lamp standard assemblies and particularly those used for outdoor street lighting are often troublesome to service because of the difficulty of access to the elevated lamp.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem and the most pertinent known art in this area is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,726. This particular light system provides a lamp assembly which can be used for overhanging street lamps and consists essentially of a lamp-carrying head having a flexible stem attached thereto. The lamp post is provided with a relatively large access opening to permit the assembly to be received within the post interior and the stem is carried by the cover for the opening. In this particular assembly the conductor is attached to the outside of the flexible stem and has a free end which attaches to an electrical supply outlet outside of the lamp post and utilizes a separate ballast assembly.
The present lamp standard assembly is an improvement upon the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,726 in that it does not require a large access opening and is not supported by the access opening cover.